blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Ironthistle
" If you want a Battle Iceclan , I'll give you a war." _ Thistletooth in WBSP A ginger she cat with dark brown stripes and sky blue eyes she formerly was gray she cat with blue eyes and a scar across her left eye . She joined blog clan on Nov.28 2017 and then joined the wika on Dec1. 2017 . Her theme song is this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FoPuwKt1rbE Personality Thistle is a friendly active warrior of Blogclan . She can be sarcastic at times , especially when she's had a bad day . She is fair tempered but can strike hard when she gets angered ( she hasn't lost her temper on the blog yet , but her elemantry school classmates got the worst of it 4 years ago ) She is a 9th grader and can answer questions about what high school is like for rising Freshmen . Friends ( i won't be sad if you don't add yourself) * The amazing Spidey (Spidersong) * The sparkiest Cheetah (Cheetahspark) * The wonderful Libby (Libbypaw) * The weird Rosepaw (Rosepaw) * The jinx-y Lilypaw (Lilypaw) * The Flying Cheetah Cheetahpaw/flight( Flighty) * The great Sandstone (Sandy) * The very-weird-yet-brilliant Shadow (Shadow) * The SpongeBob fan Bluebell (Bluebellpaw) * The Shining Crystal (Crystie) * boaty (villagerboat) * The misty raven (ravenpaw/mist) Trailing stars * nothing yet since no one has given her a camo * She is currently working on her part of the trailing stars graphic novel . Fanfics She has 2 accounts on Wattpad just look up Thistletooth or Tigerstar2. Current works # Thistletooth's fury ( spoof edition ) # Thistles # Dark Shadow ( a warriors mafia ) # Welcome to Shadowclan ( a spoof book) # 101 ways to get rid of Firestar plus some spoofs Her OCs Thistletooth ( gray she cat with blue eyes and a scar across her left eye .) Thistlestar 2 ( ginger she cat with dark brown stripes and sky blue eyes Brighteyes ( ginger and white she cat with a green eyes and a scar across the left side of her face Lavaburn ( black she cat with orange patches and amber eyes ) Snowfall ( white tom with blue eyes ) Bravepaw ( yellow tabby tom with green eyes ) Swift ( brown tom ) Blazefoot ( tortishshell tom with yellow eyes) Sootmask ( dark gray tom with black points and green eyes ) I seriously forgot about most of these guys . oh well i will use them again soon . maybe in my comic . and a lot more . Quotes # Hey I'm Thistle # Great Tigerstars ghost # Great StarClans kits # Oh My Cats # May Starclan light your path # Great Thistle of blood clan # oh my starclan # mousedung # great flying cats # great Darktails ghosts # great flying cat heads # I love cats # Meow # For the love of starclan # cats # the cats are coming # let all cats gather here for , ooh is that a pizza # I’m like Cats # eggplants fly on the moon # you will be known as # Starclan save me from this # 000f # I'm a rebel # I'm Thistle and i'm running for SW # first things first Gallery ( for drawings ) What you Think about Thistle "Thistle is an awesome mentor! She's super nice!" -Sandy "Thistle is a kind, funny, friend a blogclanner could ask for!!! VOTE FOR HER FOR SW!!!!!!!!!!!!~ Flighty!!! Trivia / fun facts # She is 15 years old # she is as old as the warrior cat series ,but its older by about three months # she was born in June 2003 # She joined Blogclan on Nov. 28 2017 # She started reading warriors in First or Third grade ( I don't rember when I started ) # Her favorite warriors are Darktail, Needletail, Sleekwhisker, Tigerstar and Alderheart # she thinks that Violetpaw and Darktail should have been mates # her favorite arch in warriors is A Vision Of Shadows # Thistletooths oc looks like Thistle's pet cat in real life # She likes to be called Thistletooth or Thistle over Splashpaw in RP and when on Live chat # She is a film maker buts she's not professional yet # She has 30 stuffed-animal cats and about 30 Wildcat stuffed animals # she wants to be a state trooper when she grows up or a voice actor or a regular actor she also wants to be a professional Filmmaker # she wants a German Shepard # She thinks her cat Is from the Dark forest # you can find out her cat's name under her first wattpad account Thistletooth # She wanted to make the official warrior cat movie # she does not have a YouTube channel but is working on her parents about letting her have one # She loves drawing cats and she can draw cats better then people ( its true ) # her favorite show is the Lion Guard # she wants a warrior cat tv show as well as a movie ( I know the movies coming ) # In real life people think she's obsessed with cats because of Warriors # Warriors is her favorite cat series �������� # her Blog clan editor account is Splashfall Or Thistletooth now obviously # her Favorite songs are Firework by Katy Perry , Roar By Katy Perry , Good Time. By Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen, Everybody wants to be a cat from the Aristocats. # her official clan is Thistleclan in which she is the leader # she randomly started to sing in class without knowing it and her classmates told her to stop # She has a Spotify account called Tigerstar2 so please follow # she caught a mouse with her cat Who help her find it ( just ask me about it ) # Her cat loves playing with mice and will play with them instead of eating them . # she really wants her Oc Thistletooth to make it into a Vision of Shadows book 6 raging storm. Or a vision of shadows book 5 river of fire # She might Film a series about life after shattered sky for the rouges if Darktail survived # her favorite warrior cat books are. Shattered sky , Thunder and Shadow , Hawkwings journey and Path of stars . # her favorite movies are the Aristocats and Miss Minoes # She hates Firestar and Squirrelflight and all the boring characters # she believes starclan and omens and prophecys are just nonsense # Cats will Take over the world # She has her own clans called Thistleclan, Brambleclan, Smokeclan and Mudclan . # She wants Darktail's Kin to come back . # she has only flown one airline and that's Jetblue # she wants an official warrior cat airplane ( she's working on getting one) # she loves wolves # she is a speed reader from when she was little and can finish a warriors book in an hour and a super edition in a day # This originally was called Splashwhisker # This is long # this page is claimed by Shadowclan . Shadowclan rules # Thistletooth has so many characters , she can't remember them all # she has like ten clans full of cats # She has had four apprentices ( three went inactive ) # This is 50 trivia facts about Thist , lets go for 100 next . # Theres a rouge called Thistle in Shattered sky that looks exactly like Thistletooth . no seriously there is , but it isn't a camo because Thistle is a tom and Thistletooth is a she-cat # She is scared of the mods because of their powers , they can pop out anytime and make the comments change . # She has been startled by Baby Shark # She has written the second Speedy Mod song # She has made two wikis both for her series # The FitnessGram Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity'test' that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal bodeboop # why did i put the pacer thing there , oh well # My favorite song now is Havana and High hopes # I go by Thistle and Thist now # I'm to lazy to edit out some of the trivia but i'm trying to reach 100 . Gallery Category:She-cat Category:Warrior Category:Roleplay Category:Fading Futures Roleplay Category:Fabulous Felines Category:Mentor